Día de los muertos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un día, que Snape y Hermione disfrutan. "En el día de los muertos, ellos caminan sobre la tierra" "Ese es su día para ser corpóreos" Y ese es el día de Hermione, para disfrutarlo.


Bueno, este es un one un tanto extraño; que me ha surgido leyendo unas noticias (¿Quién lo diría?) No tengo mucho que decir acerca de él, ya que habla por sí sólo. Muchos besos y saludos, espero que les guste.

MariSeverus.

DÍA DE LOS MUERTOS:

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas; el resto pertenece a JK Rowling.  


* * *

Hermione veía con ansiedad su calendario, sólo existía un día; dónde sus sueños se hacían realidad. Siempre preguntaba en su trabajo, en su almuerzo; ¡Hasta en la tienda de revistas! Qué día era.

- ¡Feliz día de los muertos!- suspiraba Ginny hacia sus hijos- ¿Están asustados?

- No, ¿Quién lo ha dicho?- indicaba James, con valor- ¡Ningún muerto va a asustarme!

- Pues dicen, que en este día; los muertos caminan sobre la tierra.

- ¿Ah sí?- suspiraba Albus Severus con cierta incomodidad- ¿Y por dónde pasan mamá?

- Por todas partes- meditaba Ginny- Pero, hasta ahora no recuerdo la diferencia entre un vivo y un muerto. Lucen tan reales este día.

Sus hijos alcanzan a gemir, y Ginny ya tiene las ideas de que; tendrá que dormir con sus hijos esa noche. Bueno, que Harry lo haga; ya es su turno. Aún así, era tan divertido verles las expresiones de terror; por lo que es sólo un mito.

* * *

  
Sin embargo, para cierta persona es más una realidad. Todos los años, está allí colocándose su mejor vestido, su mejor perfume, sus mejores zapatos y accesorios. Todo por el hermoso "día de los muertos"

Suspira, cuando siente que ya no puede esperar. Todos los años es tan distintos, a veces de tarde; a veces sólo en la noche. ¡Si supiera todo lo que tiene que contarle!

Ron no la entiende, cuando la mira en su habitación; arreglándose. No hay fiestas, solamente de disfraces y sabe que a ella esas cosas no le apasionan. ¿Ella celebrar el día de los muertos? Eso no lo sabía.

Hermione se mantiene allí, en aquella habitación; tan sólo sentada. En un suspiro, ha acariciado las nuevas sábanas que ha comprado para su habitación. Está casi desesperada, ¿Y si no sucede?

El asunto es, que pronto se queda dormida. Está muy exhausta para pensar. Deseaba verlo nuevamente, pero suponía que sería para otra instancia. Otro año.

Mientras duerme, algo se ha reagrupado en su habitación; con una delgada sonrisa en sus labios. Se acerca hasta la cama, con sus pasos como siempre; como lo que fue siempre. Allí se inclina suavemente sobre ella.

- ¡Bu!- exclama en su oído, y ella se sobresalta; dispersa.

- ¡Severus!- grita de emoción, y sobre él se lanza- ¡Oh Severus, creí que no te vería esta noche!

- Bueno, es un poco complicado. Teniendo conciencia de que la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo eres una masa flotante.

No alcanza a decir algo más. Snape sólo se entretiene con sus rizados cabellos, ese es su día para sentir. Hermione apenas sonríe, como una tonta; increíblemente nerviosa.

- Te ves tan bien- suspira ella, simplemente con sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Bueno, ahora sí puedo rellenar esta ropa- indica, con sarcasmo; ella sólo puede reírse.

- ¡Tanto que tengo que contarte Severus! Verás, el otro día Ron me dijo que deseaba que.

- Te casarás con él, pero tú querías tomarte un tiempo. Lo sé, te observo.

- ¿Lo haces?

- Todos los días, y las noches- admira el enorme ventanal tras ella- cada día estás más hermosa.

Un suave rubor sube hasta sus mejillas, y simplemente alza la vista para mirarlo. Siempre lo deseó, siempre lo amó; y aunque la guerra se lo arrebatase allí estaban. Una vez al año, pero al menos ya sabía; que él estaba allí siempre. Como si lo hubiese podido dudar una vez en su vida.

- ¿Quieres casarte Hermione?- susurra él, con sus dedos recorriendo cada hueso sobre su hombro y su cuello.

- Sólo si tú lo posees- suspira ella, cuando son escalosfríos los que siente. Sus dedos siguen tan fríos como la última vez, pero eso no importa. No todo es perfecto.

- No sabes cuanto te amo- Suspira, y por fin; ese "amor" lo puede sentir en su respiración.

Ella despega los labios, pero uno de sus largos dedos están sobre ellos. En una instancia, él ha notado que no tienen la eternidad para conversar.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo _"Meine Liebe" _Prefiero que me lo digas de otra forma. Ya podremos conversar en otro momento.

Ella sólo asiente, cuando sus labios son tomados por los suyos. Es el único día que le gusta, y el que más espera. Tiene veinticuatro horas para estar a su lado aunque el sol brille, y la luna se oculte. Él estará allí, con ella.

No pierde mucho tiempo, y comienza su deseado recorrido por toda su humanidad. ¡Cuanto se ha embellecido su amada en tan poco tiempo! Y apenas fue ayer, cuando ellos se despidieron. Ojalá el tiempo tuviese compasión con ella, y le permitiese vivir bella y por muchos años. Aunque, él no se molestaba en esperarla; donde estaba.

Su cuerpo está frío, pero eso no le incomoda; es hasta excitante. Allí está ella sobre la cama, subiéndosele a horcajadas en la cadera. Se siente un tanto extraño, pero nuevamente su mente no tiene tiempo para cosas terrenales.

- ¿Cómo quieres hacer el amor esta vez Severus?- suspira ella, con sus manos desatando su camisa; aquella que llevaba en el día de su muerte. La mancha roja está esparcida por toda ella, pero ellos ya aprendieron a vivir con eso.

- Salvaje- sonríe, allí; observándola cuidadosamente- Sé lo más salvaje que puedas.

Ella sólo ríe, cuando su camisa comienza a salir. Siente bajo sus dedos, esa piel; que deseó haber sentido cuando estaba cálida. Aún así, eso no evita que gima de deseo aquel que; sólo escupía insultos por esa boca.

Se cierne sobre su pecho, y con sus labios va cepillando cada centímetro de piel en el cuerpo "no existente". Es en ese momento, donde Hermione dejó de temerle a los muertos. Donde les ve, el lado sexy.

Con su lengua, masajea los pezones de Snape, mientras él sólo siente. Trescientos sesenta y cuatro días muerto, valen ese momento tan placentero. Y se evidencia, cuando su mano presiona los cabellos de Hermione; pidiéndo más.

Placentero, la palabra se quedaba corta; y debía definir una nueva para cuando la lengua de Hermione se va deslizando suavemente por su pecho descubierto.

- Hermione- susurra, en un intento de focalizar su vista en ella- Si sólo pudiera.

- ¿Estar conmigo?- sonríe ella, alzando la cabeza- Lo estás, que un día seas "sólido" es otra cosa.

- Siempre con una respuesta ¿no es así? ¿Cuantos puntos me debes?

- El año pasado me quitaste cincuenta. ¿Cual será mi nuevo castigo?

- Quizás, que sea totalmente "mía" señorita Granger.

Sólo sonríe, y se deja recostar en la cama. Las manos desesperadas de aquel fantasma, no pierden tiempo en "tocar" y simplemente van al objetivo principal. Ese tedioso vestido rojo carmín.

- Es muy hermoso, pero necesito quitártelo.

- Bien puedas.

Sonríe, alzando los brazos lentamente para que él pueda quitárselo; pero antes de que pueda hacerlo ella los ha bajado nuevamente. Observa la incredulidad en sus ojos; y simplemente sigue riendo. ¿Qué sucede?

- Permíteme.

Pues bien, hubiese muerto nuevamente al ver aquello. ¡Qué forma tan sensual de quitarse un vestido! Nunca le había visto hacer algo semejante y en realidad; siempre le observaba mientras se cambiaba. A veces era tan pervertido.

- ¿Te gusta mi nuevo sujetador?- dice, con un sujetador negro con encajes- Ginny me lo regaló el otro día, aunque estoy segura de que ya lo viste.

- Un buen regalo. Tiene buen sentido del gusto, si pudiera le daría puntos a su casa- musita él, cuando se ha avocado a tomarlo entre sus labios.

Hermione no dice más, no puede. Su amado "fantasma" está ahora desatando ese sujetador con sus dientes, y simplemente está mordisqueándola suavemente. Ambos senos, están siendo estimulados; no descuida ninguna sensación. Su amada terrenal, tiene un sólo día para sentirse en los cielos. Justamente donde él la mayor parte de las veces está. ¿O es que pensaban que iban a retenerlo en un sólo lugar?

- Ah, ya extrañaba como te contraías hacia mí; cuando hacía esto- balbucea, cuando sus dientes sostiene su pezón derecho.

No obtiene respuesta, ya Hermione tiene sus ojos cerrados. Con un delicado movimiento, simplemente la sienta en la cama. Ella no se pregunta que hace, o qué piensa hacer; simplemente prefiere sentirlo.

- Tu espalda ¿Recuerdas cuanto me encataba?- susurra, delineando su columna con sus besos- ¡Y tú me creías extraño por eso!

Su recorrido se detenía, hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Hermione sólo atinó a gemir cuando sus senos eran cubiertos por sus manos, cuando las mismas manos descendían por su vientre.

- Amada mía, no puedo esperar. Simplemente, antes de que me "esfume"

- Está bien Severus, hoy es tu día.

No hace más, y simplemente le permite a Hermione; que le desabroche el pantalón. No es muy difícil, y allí está fuera; comenzando luego a quitarle el bóxer. Ya sabía que había arriba, abajo; de un lado y del otro de él. La tanga de Hermione ya es historia.

Se inclina sobre ella, enredando sus piernas alrededor de él; y simplemente entra en ella con un gemido digno de Zeus. No entiende el motivo, pero ese día; todo está triplicado. Ese día, el deseo y las sensaciones definitivamente no son de "ese mundo"

Se sostiene de la cama, es increíblemente rápido; pero eso a ella es poco lo que le preocupa. Esta allí, gimiendo; está allí siendo acariciada. ¡Todo con lo que sueña, los demás días; sucede en esa instancia!

Su nombre brota de sus labios, cuando el deseo es insano. Era una crueldad decir, que después de muerto; Severus Snape era muy interesante. ¡Tan apasionado! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos; ¿Cuantos orgasmos no ha sentido?

Alza su cabeza, cuando es poco lo que puede mantenerse en temple. Severus toma sus labios, los muerde y pese a que todo él esté frío; es tan placentero. Apaciguaba el calor dentro de ella.

El clímax muy pronto los acechará, por más que deseen que el momento dure. Y con otro gemido, que estremecería a cualquier pequeño; ese fantasmal Snape da su última embestida dentro de la mujer. Hermione apenas respira, mientras reposa a su lado; y esa vez no traspasa la cama.

- Fantástico- suspira Hermione, mientras la abrazan- El mejor año hasta ahora.

- Siempre podemos intentar romper la marca- sonríe el hombre tras ella.

¿Cuanto tiempo queda? Ella no lo sabe, está ocupada en mirarlo a los ojos; en recordar "x" cantidad de cosas. Sostiene su mano, la contempla; ¡Vamos, es el único día donde es tan sólido como un papel!

- El otro día, Albus Severus se resbaló y James Potter se rió de él. Será mejor, que le digas que deje de hacer eso; o lo espantaré.

- Y estoy segura que, tendrás problemas con su abuelo- rió la chica bajo sus brazos.

- Es probable, pero cuando eres una masa incorpórea; es poco lo que puedes sentir. Además, sé donde quedó mi varita.

- ¿Te dije ya que te amo mi amor?

- Todos los días posibles, cuando te levantas. Me levantas a mí, en realidad.

Suspira, cuando su mano; ya va empalideciendo más de lo normal. Sabe que tiene que irse, una lástima ¿Cuando iban a inventar los estira tiempo? ¿O un día más a la semana?

- Ya te vas- meditaba ella, cuando dos de sus dedos; no sostienen piel. Cuando ya no sostienen algo- ¿No te puedes quedar más?

- Aún no me han hecho formal, la queja- sonríe el hombre, dándole un calido beso; o un intento.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?

- No si yo te veo a ti, y eso es más seguro.

Sonríe, y en un suspiro; se hacen las doce del otro día. Se queda allí, sola, pensativa y; observando que el "bulto" que se conformó a su lado en la cama ya no está. Todo está tan pulcro.

- ¡Espero algo mejor para el año que viene!- exclama, sonriente.

* * *

- ¿Y qué sucede, si los muertos; hablan con las personas mamá?- preguntaba Albus con cierta curiosidad.

- ¡No seas tonto Albus, eso no sucede!- exclamaba su hermano mayor con seguridad- ¡Cobarde!

- En Hogwarths sucede- musitó su hijo intermedio, con temor.

Pues bien, todos se iban a dormir; nada en particular. Todo había terminado, y no había necesidad de permanecer despiertos por más tiempo. Bueno, excepto James quien; había salido corriendo y gritando hasta la habitación de sus padres. Algo le había asustado, algo había tocado su cama y le había susurrado; ¡Que tenía que ser bueno, o de lo contrario se arrepentiría!

Bien, ese día; Hermione supo que toda promesa que hacía Snape; él la cumplía. Se imaginaba entonces, que debía de estarse riendo con sorna; o simplemente enfrentándose a James Potter su némesis.

Loco, extraño, sin duda algo se me ha quemado en la cabeza. En fin, sólo espero opiniones y críticas. Besos para todos.


End file.
